Funds are requested by a group of 22 vision scientists to support three research modules in the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department and one module in the Functional Genomics Center that provide central units that will facilitate and enhance vision research at Wayne State University. The modules will costeffectively enhance current research by providing this group of scientists with personnel and equipment to advance NEI-funded research with priority and secondly give opportunity for collaborative and new pilot project development. The four modules requested include: Morphology, Tissue Culture/Hybridoma/Molecular, Computer/Graphics and a new module, Genomics. The Morphology module provides for all facets of light and electron microscopy, immunofluorescence, immunochemistry, cryofixation and training of new personnel. The Tissue Culture/Hybridoma/Molecular module provides users with tissue and organ culture facilities, and shared equipment for routine molecular biological techniques and training. The Computer/Graphics module provides users capability for software access, production of publication, meeting and grant submission graphics assistance as well as image scanning and analysis and quantification of light microscopic images on personal or Core module microcomputers. The Genomics unit provides expertise in gene array technology and usage and training in the application of bioinformatics for data analysis. Each of the modules is staffed by a research assistant who is well-trained in the diverse areas of expertise required within each facility. The directorship of each module is composed of established vision scientists who have considerable expertise in the respective research field and who actively function to enhance NEI supported studies, and develop, encourage and facilitate collaborative efforts in vision research projects.